


Suppressed Memories

by Dinku



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Blood and Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Night Terrors, Nomad V, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Repressed Memories, Self-Acceptance, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinku/pseuds/Dinku
Summary: Living inside V's head was hard enough, but when a night out with Kerry triggers old suppressed memories inside of V, Johnny's life becomes slightly more difficult.Quick Summary:V’s past abuser suddenly appears in his life once more putting Johnny in a tough spot.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Trin Bakker / Male V
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DizzyBlackRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyBlackRaven/gifts).



> Thank you so much @ DizzyBlackRaven for your comment!!  
> I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> This fic is based on the Nomad life path in Cyberpunk2077.

Kerry and V walked hand in hand down the street towards Kerry’s car, beginning their retreat home after a long night out. V rested his head on Kerry’s shoulder as he listened to him ramble on about expanding his yacht song to be something more. 

“I’ll just have to play the new version for you sometime, see if you approve”

“Hmm, don’t think I’ll be much help, I don’t think I’ve ever heard a piece of your music I didn’t like” V tilted his head up to smile at Kerry. 

“You’re just saying that because you like me,” Kerry said smiling back. 

“Ooh he’s smart _and_ cute” 

V leaned up to kiss Kerry’s cheek when an unanticipated shoulder was slammed into his, making him let Kerry’s hand go and stumble back. 

“Sup Vincent, long time no see punk” 

V became frozen in silent horror upon seeing who had thrown the shoulder. It was Trin Bakker, a fellow former member of the Bakker clan and V’s long-time tormentor. 

“You fucking def now? I’m talking to you shit head” Trin gave V a hard flick on the forehead making V flinch and raise his arms in defense. 

“Yo, what the fuck, don’t fucking do that!” Kerry said while grabbing Trin’s wrist, shoving it away from V, and stepping between them “Who the fuck even are you, man?” 

“Trin Bakker, what Vincent never talk about me?” He then looked beyond Kerry to V “Who’s the asshole, Vinny? You replace me already?” 

“Hey, why don’t you fuck off?” Kerry said shoving Trin back, making more space between him and V. 

“Tch- whatever” Trin looked to V once again “Nice to know you're in Night City, doll face. Be seeing you” He glared at Kerry before walking off. 

Kerry then looked to V, who was still frozen in place staring at the ground, he could see in his eyes that he was far away from the situation in his mind. 

“V?.... baby are you okay?” Kerry made a move to touch V’s arm when he tensed up and pulled from him slightly. 

“What?” V whispered as he put his hands to his chest huffing and looked at Kerry. Johnny then glitched into existence next to him, without his glasses, a concerned look on his face. 

“Are you having a panic attack?” Kerry asked attempting to touch V’s arm again, this time succeeding. 

“Can we go home? I-I wanna go home” V asked, ignoring Kerry’s question, his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Yeah,” Kerry said nodding to V, concern growing “yeah we can go home” he then lead V to the car by his hand once again, noticing how tight V’s grip was now. 

——————————————

Later that night crawling into bed Kerry couldn’t help but notice how pale and frightened V still looked. Kerry gently pulled V to him and wrapped him up tight in his arms, putting his chin on V’s head. 

“V, who was that tonight? I’ve never seen you act so.... scared before, and you're still so pale” he kissed V’s head. 

“Can we just go to sleep? I don’t wanna talk about it right now” V said softly while he closed his eyes and put his face in Kerry’s chest. 

“Will you talk about it tho?” Kerry pressed, the only response he got was V nodding silently. “Okay... that’s good enough for me” 

Opening his HUD in his optics Kerry shut off the lights to the house and laid back with V, holding him tightly. 

Kerry laid awake for a bit after V had fallen asleep, worrying over him. What had Trin meant by ‘replace’? Were V and him past lovers? 

As Kerry closed his eyes to sleep, something inside his chest told him it was much more than just a simple romantic relationship. 

————————————

Johnny didn’t know why he was standing next to V in Kerry’s bedroom as the two slept soundly. He had been laying dormant in V’s mind when suddenly V had conjured him into reality, begging for his help. 

He stood there for a few moments looking around then at V’s sleeping face unsure of the help V needed. He watched as V began to grind his teeth in his sleep and made a fearful face, suddenly Johnny was glitching from existence again. 

“Wh-hat t-th-e fu-uck?” Johnny said his voice and body glitching out like never before. He dropped to his knees and held his head tight as an intense wave of pain ripped through his skull. 

The wave of pain was gone as soon as it came, allowing Johnny to open his eyes again only to see he was kneeling in grass. 

“Huh?” Johnny reached down and touched the grass, it felt exceptionally real and soft. Standing up and scanning the area around him, Johnny found he was standing atop a large cliff with a swimming hole far below. 

“Where the fuck am I?” He said aloud while looking down to the swimming hole. Lined up at the edge of the water was a pack of nomad vehicles with many people sitting on and around them, enjoying the sun and water. 

“Nomads....this must be a memory, V should be here somewhere” Johnny begins to scan the crowd of adults and teenagers looking for V. 

“Come on Vincent. stop being such a pussy, don’t you want to make the clan proud?” 

Turning around to the voice Johnny could see two young boys standing at the edge of the cliff, one significantly closer to the edge than the other. 

Getting up and moving closer Johnny could see that the boy closest to the edge was V, as a young chubby-cheeked child, maybe 8 at most. The slightly older boy tormenting him looked suspiciously like Trin, Johnny was starting to put together the pieces. 

“Trin, w-we were told not to come up here. We should go back” V said staring at the water far below the cliff. 

“Tsk- please, they just want to keep all the cool shit for the adults. Just fucking jump I’m sure they’ll think it’s sick once you land” Trin said and gave V a harsh shove. 

V panicked from the shove and misstepped in an attempt to keep his balance causing him to fall off the edge of the cliff. 

Johnny could feel V's terror in his chest as he watched little V fall into the water below, screaming for help as he fell. 

The moment V collided with the water Johnny was suddenly in a nomad camp, late at night. The sudden scene change made Johnny turn around a few times unsure of what was happening.

“Vincent come back here! I’m not fucking done talking to you!” 

An older V, around 19, stormed past Johnny, his hands curled into fists pissed off. He stops and whips around to the boy following close behind him, Trin. 

“But I’m fucking done talking to you. Fuck off Trin! We’re done!” V spat at him and turned around to continue walking. 

“Oh no we fucking aren’t” Trin grabbed V by the back of his neck and pushed him to the ground, immediately getting on top of V and pinning him underneath him. 

“Don’t you ever fucking walk away from me!” Trin then landed a sickening blow to V’s head. “I’m the only person that loves you, why would you try to leave me?!” He lands another blow to his nose making V see stars. 

“You think anyone besides me would want you?” Trin asked while he began up undo V’s belt. “Because they wouldn’t” 

“Stop it Trin! Let me go!” V struggled under him, blood dripping down his nose while the bruising around his face became more apparent. 

Trin then grabbed V by his throat and began to harshly choke him, causing V to claw at his fingers and gasp for air. 

“You will never be free of me Vincent. Even if you run far away from me, I will find you” he gripped V’s neck tighter causing his face to begin turning blue. “I’m the only one in this entire world who will ever truly love you, do you understand?” 

V weakly nodded, his eyes beginning to roll to the back of his skull. Trin gave V a gentle kiss on his forehead before letting his neck go and continuing to undo V’s pants, V no longer fighting back.

Johnny had seen enough, turning his head away from the scene in front of him he willed himself back into reality next to V in Kerry’s room. 

He could see V was crying in his sleep as he relived his memories through nightmares. It made Johnny’s stomach turn with anger, what other fucked up shit had Trin done to V? 

Johnny needed to talk to Kerry, tell him the things he saw in V’s nightmare, but how?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning V did his best to slip out of bed without waking Kerry, softly walking out onto the balcony and closing the doors behind him. He then leaned against the railing, thinking about his nightmares from last night. 

Trin had been right, V had fled as far away as he could once the Bakkers dissolved but he still couldn’t escape him. V began to huff and put his head in his hands, his heart pounding in his ears while the world began to spin. 

_He’s coming for me..... knows I’m in Night City...... I can’t escape....... I-I can’t breathe. Fuck I can’t breathe..... why can't I fucking escape..._

“V?” 

V almost jumps out of his skin when Kerry touched his shoulder, gasping in surprise and shaking. 

“Fuck V,” Kerry said while pulling V to him and holding him tight. V presses into Kerry, putting his face in his chest and gripping his shirt. 

“Do you love me, Kerry?” V asked muffled into Kerry’s chest. 

“Oh well of course I love you V” Kerry gives V a tight squeeze. “I love you and I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you” he places a kiss on V’s head, rubbing his back as he slowly relaxes.

“I love you too,” V says muffled again. 

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on? I can’t help you if I don’t know what's happening” 

V nods but doesn’t move from his spot. 

“I do, but can I tell you while we get breakfast at Tom’s?” V asked into his chest, Kerry chuckled and pet his head. 

“Yes, we can get breakfast at Tom’s.” 

———————————————————

Sitting at the table Kerry felt much better now that V was happily eating. The color had returned to his face and he had stopped shaking, he looked like his normal happy self. Kerry almost didn’t want to ask him about Trin, but his healthy and happy V wouldn’t last if he didn’t. 

“So... are you ready to tell me what’s up?” Kerry asked timidly, relaxing when V nodded his head. 

“Yeah” V took a sip of his coffee and pushed his empty plate to the edge of the table. “Um. Well, Trin Bakker, is a former member of the Bakker clan like I am and he’s also my ex” V said the last words like they were poison. 

“Alright, So why did you panic like that last night and this morning? You guys have a rough breakup?” Kerry asked while sipping his coffee. 

“Well, technically we never did breakup” Kerry spit up his coffee a bit in surprise. 

”I left in the dead of night to Night City the day the Bakkers were absorbed into Snake Nation” V looked Kerry in the eyes now, forcing himself to keep a stern face “Trin is my abuser Kerry, I came here to Night City to escape him, he’s had his thumb on my throat my entire life. Even now... I feel like I’m suffocating..” 

Kerry reached over and took V’s hand running his thumb over V’s knuckles. He knit his eyebrows together as anger grew in his chest. 

“He used to tell me all the time. That I’d never escape him, that I was meant to be his, and if I left he would never stop looking for me... I thought Night City would be an opportunity for me to be free, but he’s right fucking here” V pounded his fists on the table and put his head in his hands choking back a sob. “I’m fucking trapped, Kerr.....” 

“You’re not” Kerry got up and sat on the other side of the booth with V, putting his arm around him. “You’re not trapped V and I’m not gonna let him get to you” He kissed the top of his head. “He doesn’t know where you live, he doesn’t have your holo, and he doesn’t have you V” 

V wanted to believe Kerry, but past events told him Trin wouldn’t be easily dismissed, he was conniving and evil. 

“Are you going to follow your leads today or do you want to stay with me?” 

“I want to stay with you... but I should go follow these leads, it’s important that I fix this” V gestured to the Relic in his head, Kerry nodded. 

“Okay, well call me when you’re done please, or if anything happens” Kerry got up from the booth. “I have to go to the studio today but I’ll be back home later on tonight, you’ll be there right?” V nodded and smiled. 

“I’ll be home, promise” 

“Good” Kerry gave him a quick kiss and a smile before heading out, waving to V once more before disappearing out the door. 

———————————————————

Trin had spent the day sightseeing in Night City, loving the city a bit more now that he knew it was where V was hiding, now it was just a matter of locating him in the city. 

He decided to spend his time walking through downtown admiring the multitude of different holographic ads and art decorating the street. Stopping when he sees the face of the man who had been with V last night scroll across a large ad. 

“Kerry Eurodyne” Trin said to himself, recognizing the name from old tapes as it appeared on the screen below Kerry’s face, advertising his new album. 

“He’s sooo cool,” said a girl who had happened to hear him. “You know he lives here in Night City? Right in North Oak, isn’t that so cool??” The girl said giggling, Trin smiled maliciously as the information he needed was dropped right into his lap. 

“Yes. That is so cool” Trin said walking off towards the nearest city map. 

———————————————————

It was now late evening as V was returning to Kerry’s, pushing open the door and calling out into the house. 

“Kerry I’m home! Are you!?” V was met with silence. “Hm, did say he would be late” 

Dropping off his backpack on the couch V pulled up his holo and called Kerry as he walked into the kitchen, it was only a few seconds before he picked up. 

“Hey V, you back?” 

“Yeah just walked in, you still at the studio?” Kerry sighed over the phone. 

“Yeah, they’ve held me up longer than I’d like”

“Oh well I’m sorry babe” 

V continued to chat with Kerry as he picked a burrito from the fridge and walked to the living room eating it, not noticing the pair of eyes that followed him across the room. 

“—I mean I’m glad we found her, but she looked fucked Kerr. Dunno if she’ll pull through” 

“Huh, well just sit and relax. The day’s over now and they’ll be letting me go soon, I love you” 

“I love you to Kerr,” V said before hanging up and clicking on the tv, reclining back and enjoying his burrito. Johnny then materialized in front of him, arms crossed and a mad look on his face. 

“Something‘s off V,” he said while walking around the room. “I haven’t seen one of the robots that guards Kerry’s house since we pulled up” 

“Hm?” V swallowed his bite of burrito slowly before standing up from the couch and looking out the window. 

“Fuck you’re right,” V put his hands on his hips. “You think a psycho fan of Kerry’s came through?” Johnny shook his head 

“Could be, not sure. We should do a sweep around the building” Johnny said while glitching over to another window looking out of it. 

V pulled his gun from its holster and began sweeping the bottom floor of the house, checking each room, closet, and space before moving upstairs. 

“I don’t know, everything looks clear Johnny, I’m not seeing anything. Maybe the robots are just charging?” V said as he holstered his gun and pushed open the last closet inside of the master room. 

“Miss me?” 

Trin stepped out of the closet grabbing V’s wrists and pushing him back into the room. 

“T-Trin” V stuttered as he tried to pull free of his grip. 

“Thought you could leave? Thought I wouldn’t find you?” Trin said as he forced V to the ground, pinning him beneath him. Turning his wrists so far in the wrong direction V thought he would break them. 

“You can never leave me, Vincent, you belong to me” 

“Stop calling me that!” V slammed his head into Trin’s nose, causing Trin to release V’s wrists in favor of holding his nose. V then rolled over on his stomach in an attempt to push himself off the ground. Before he could Trin grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back, pressing his knee into V’s spine. 

“Stop fucking moving or I’ll break your fucking spine” he pressed his knee into V’s spine more to prove his point causing V to stop resisting, knowing Trin’s threat was real. 

“City’s made you wild Vincent, I’ll just have to take you home with me, tame you all over again” V could feel Trin tying his wrists behind his back but didn’t move, in fear of his threat. 

“What the fuck are you even doing here? You some kinda escort? Paid to fuck whoever asks and Eurodyne was just the most recent?” V shakes his head.

“He’s my input” V whispers, wanting to disappear into the floor.

“ _I’m_ your input, I always have been and I always will be, besides no one else would fucking want you,” Trin said through clenched teeth. 

“You’re wrong, h-he loves me” Tears swelled in V’s eyes trying to convince himself of his own words. 

“No, he fucking doesn’t, tell me one fucking thing you can offer to _the_ Kerry Eurodyne?” Trin smiled when V fell silent “Tsk-that’s what I thought” 

V pressed his face into the carpet finally giving in, Trin was right, Kerry must have been lying to him... he was truly worthless. 

_” no no no, don’t do that V don’t fucking give in”_ Johnny said in V’s mind. 

_” It’s futile Johnny... he’s right... why run....”_ V responded, Johnny could feel V begin to disassociate. 

_"V you can stop this, you can fucking kick his ass you’re a Night City legend!"_ Johnny pleaded but V was already long gone. 

_"...I’m nothing... just leave me alone Johnny..."_ with that Johnny was alone, trapped in V’s mind while his body was on autopilot


	3. Chapter 3

When Kerry first pulled into his driveway he didn’t initially notice anything out of place. Pushing the door open and dropping his bag next to the door he called out into the house. 

“V! I’m back, you wanna watch Watson Whore?!” He was met with silence 

“Huh” 

Kicking off his shoes and walking up the stairs Kerry started to notice things were strangely out of place. There were a few drops of blood on the steps, the keys to V’s arch lay on the ground not inches away from his wallet, and his phone was snapped in half laying not far from the rest of V’s things. 

“V?” Kerry opened the door to his bedroom, shocked to see signs of an obvious struggle inside. 

The doors to his closet hung open, the rugs on the floor had been scrunched up, and his drawers had been rummaged through for valuables. 

“H-holy shit... ” Kerry baked out of the room and yelled out into the house as he ran back downstairs. 

“V!? V are you here!?!” 

Rushing out the door Kerry began to panic as the world started to become too loud in his ears, he had no idea what to do or where to go. 

“V!?”

Kerry screamed his name out into the night in desperation as he realized that V had been abducted. 

————————————————

Johnny looked through V’s eyes and out of the window of the dirty nomad truck Trin had forced V into. 

It felt like he was watching a movie in first person, V was still in control of his actions and words but he had long since dissociated, leaving Johnny to watch Trin’s rough treatment of V alone. 

“I’m glad you’re back Vincent,” Trin said while giving V’s thigh a painfully tight squeeze. “I missed your pretty face” 

V slightly nodded to acknowledge Trin had spoken to him, but ultimately kept quiet, continuing to stare out the window. 

“Since it’s just the two of us now, no clan, I thought we could roam America together, forever,” Trin said this, as a matter of fact, not caring for V’s input. 

V nodded again, making Johnny want to explode. 

_” V we are fucking dying! We have to fucking get out of here!”_ Johnny said to V trying to ignite a fire in him, but V didn’t react. Soon Trin pulled the truck into the driveway of an abandoned trailer and killed the engine. 

“Get inside and go to sleep, we leave early in the morning for Nevada” Trin commanded, V did as he was told and slipped out of the truck walking inside. 

Trin followed behind and locked the door once inside, flipping on the singular light to the room. V walked over to the couch and laid down, turning his back to the door as he curled in on himself, closing his eyes. 

He listened to Trin move around the room doing various activities before he hears the radio turn on. 

_Chippin’ In! Got my back to the wall!! Chippin’ In! Hear my Call!_

As the sound of Kerry’s voice filled the trailerJohnny could feel V begin to surface slightly, actively listing to the song and letting his mind be filled by the thought of Kerry. 

_” We can get back to him V” _Johnny says__

____

V didn’t notice Trin crossing the room until he was on top of him, forcing his legs apart. 

____

“Looks like this is a good song to re-consummate our relationship” Trin then tried to lean in for a kiss from V, when he turned his head away, making Trin mad. 

____

“I-I’m not you’re output” V forced the words from his mouth, finding courage from the song and Johnny’s words. Seeing the rage in Trin’s eyes immediately made him regret his choice. 

____

“I’m your input” Trin then used both hands to grip V’s neck “and you’re my output” he began to slowly increase the pressure on V’s throat. “And that, is till _death_ do us part Vincent” 

____

V lay choking underneath Trin, clawing at his fingers and squirming to get even a gasp of air. 

____

“I love you, Vincent, and I am the only one who fucking loves you”. He couldn’t help but continue to squeeze V’s neck tighter, angry V wanted to pretend he was someone else’s, watching as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

____

Finally, he releases V and leans in to kiss him once again, this time V not turning away. He kisses V softy and gently in stark contrast to his typical behavior. 

____

“See? isn't this nice? Everything is so much easier when you don’t fight me, Vinny. You always make me hurt you when I don’t want to” He kissed down V’s neck and began undoing his pants. 

____

“I-I’m sorry,” V said, not understanding why he was apologizing. 

____

“It’s okay baby, you just stop fighting me, and everything will be good, okay?” V nods “good” 

____

Trin starts to pull V’s pants down when he sees V open the HUD in his optics. 

____

“What the fuck are you doing now?” He was starting to get pissed 

____

“Uh... Kerry’s calling me...” V’s voice was soft and on the verge of tears. 

____

“Throw it to voicemail and delete your holo” 

____

“What?” V closed the HUD and looked at Trin 

____

Delete your holo Vincent, I’m the only contact you need” He watched V as froze up, anger boiling in his chest again, he pulled his jack from his hand “Delete it now, or I’ll jack in and do it for you” 

____

V was starting to cry now as he opened his HUD again. 

____

_” V Stop!”_ Johnny practically yelled in his mind. 

____

_” He’ll find and pull the Relic if I don’t... we'll die... I have to do what he says....”_ V replied. 

____

Johnny started to panic at that thought, Trin would fucking kill V just to be the one to solely possess him. He watched through V’s tear-filled eyes as he selected his holo and deleted it, Johnny then decided to take things into his own hands. 

____

_” I’m sorry V, I know I promised I wouldn’t, but I’m doing this to save us”_ Johnny said while beginning to force his consciousness to take over V’s mind. 

____

_” Wait! P-please don’t... I’m scared Johnny.”_ V pleaded, afraid of not being able to return once Johnny takes over. 

____

_” I’m going to get us home V. I'm not going to let us fucking die out here”_

____

V put the palm of his hand to his forehead and began to sway side to side as his consciousness was forced to the back of his mind. 

____

“Whoa, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Trin said as he watched V, when he didn’t revive an answer Trin attempted to grab V’s arms only to receive a quick and forceful punch to the nose. 

____

“Holy fuck!” Trin reeled back and held his nose in pain, he then shot V a rage-filled look only to see V wasn’t scared anymore, he instead looked angry. 

____

“You fucking bitch!” Trin went to hit V, but instead of flinching V grabbed his fist and twisted it harshly in the wrong direction. “Fuck!” 

____

“Ya know. I hate shit bags like you who take advantage and manipulate, nice and thoughtful people like V” Johnny stood up and kicked Trin to the ground, keeping his foot firm on his chest while he fixed V’s pants and shirt. 

____

“V is one of the best people I've ever fucking met, and I’m gonna fuckin’ kill you for tormenting him” Johnny stomped down on Trin’s ribs and broke a few, making him screamed in pain. 

____

“W-what the fu-fuck is going o-on?” Trin angrily stutters through shaky painful breathes, he tries to push Johnny’s foot off his chest only to revive another blow, blood splatters across his face and Johnny’s knuckles. 

____

“I’m getting V the fuck out of here is what’s going on, but I’m gonna take care of you first, compliments of V” Johnny then got on top of Trin and started to beat him relentlessly, letting out all the anger he’s held inside for the last 50 years 

____

——————————— 

____

Kerry had been on the phone with NCPD’s missing person department for hours. 

____

He had exhausted all his other resources looking for V, save wondering the streets. Vik and Misty had said they hadn’t seen him in days and none of his fixers knew his location. He had tried to call V as well and while Kerry was sent to voicemail once, the second time he called V’s holo was unavailable. 

____

“NCPD missing persons department how can I help you?” 

____

“Hi yes, I’d like to report a missing person” 

____

“Okay, has it been 96 hours since they have gone missing?” 

____

“What? Fucking no it’s just happened today! He was taken fucking just today!” 

____

“I apologize, sir, it’s standard protocol, please call back in 96 hours if the missing person has not been recovered” and with that, they hung up. 

____

“Fuck!” Kerry grabbed the nearest item and threw it against the wall, tears streaming down his face. He let his head hang with his face in his hands. 

____

“Where do I go, what do I do?” Kerry cried into the empty room, receiving no response. 

____

Completely out of options Kerry walks outside to V’s arch and sits on the ground next to it, defeated. His V was gone, snatched up by an unknown person and he couldn’t do anything to help. 

____

Closing his eyes and laying back against the concrete, Kerry decided to stay in the spot until either V returned or he could come up with a better plan. 

____

He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until the pinging of his holo woke him up, opening his eyes he saw it was an unknown caller, sitting up he answers. 

____

“Hello?” 

____

“Kerry? Kerry, can you hear me?” 

____

It was V’s voice on the line but coming through static and breaking up ever so slightly. 

____

“V!? Oh my god, where are you!?” Kerry immediately got up and rushed inside for his keys. 

____

“It’s Johnny” Kerry was taken back slightly. 

____

“Johnny? Where’s V?” 

____

“Can you just come get us? I don’t know where we are, I’m calling you from an ancient payphone” 

____

“What? Why not use V’s holo? 

____

“Kerry enough with the fucking questions just ping my location and come get me dammit!” 

____

“Okay, okay I’m pinging you now, I’ll be there soon” 

____

“Bring something for V to sit on so your car doesn’t get dirty” Johnny then hung up the phone. 

____

Kerry rushed outside to his car and brought it to life, before pulling up the pinged location in his optics and speeding off in its direction. 

____

——————————— 

____

Johnny hung up the phone and grabbed V’s bag before sitting on the curb next to the payphone. He tried to search for V in his mind but couldn’t find him. 

____

“V, I know you’re in there... Kerry’s coming to get us” he received no response. 

____

“God I hope I haven’t fucked you up anymore” Johnny rubs his eyes, smearing the blood covering him further before continuing to talk to an absent V. 

____

“He had to fucking go, I couldn’t stand a second more, watching you get beat without fighting back that was horrible, worse than SoulKiller...... Fuck we need a cigarette” he began to rummage through V’s bag looking for a cigarette, after a few seconds he pulled out a broken one and threw it on the floor. 

____

Giving up he laid back on the ground and awaited the arrival of Kerry, and hopefully an unbroken cig. It was only a few moments before he heard the distant roar of a high-speed car, Kerry. Standing from his spot and slinging V’s bag over his shoulder he walked towards the car, the headlights blinding him slightly as Kerry stops in front of him. 

____

Kerry had begun to get out to help him walk, but Johnny threw up a hand telling him to stop before getting in the passenger seat. Once inside he immediately started to rummage through Kerry’s car looking for a whole cigarette. 

____

“Johnny, what happened? Where is V?” Kerry asked while grabbing Johnny’s hands to stop him from touching the things in his car, as not to spread around blood. “Why are you covered in blood? is V hurt?” 

____

“We need a cigarette do you have one?” Johnny said brushing off Kerry’s many questions. 

____

“Uh, yeah I have a cigarette” Kerry then pops open the glove box and handed Johnny a sealed pack. 

____

“Thank fuck, Kerry you are a fucking Godsend” Johnny tore into the pack and pulled out a fresh one lighting it up, leaning back while taking a long drag. 

____

Kerry deciding now wasn’t the time to press him further for answers, turned the car around and drove home with Johnny, still waiting for the return of his V. 

____


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just one final short chapter to wrap it up.

Kerry stood outside the bathroom door as Johnny washed up inside, he had been filled in on the events of the night, but still had lots of questions. 

“So, I don’t understand, why didn’t you take over his body the moment there was trouble?”  
Kerry said through the door to Johnny. 

“It’s complicated, I’m sharing a brain with V, Kerr” Johnny pushed open the bathroom door now clean of blood. “Since he was here first we made a pact that I wouldn’t take his body without consent and we would work together to fix us” 

“Okay, so?”

“ _So_ the only reason I have V’s body right now is that I broke that promise to him in order to get him out of there”

“Oh, so you took-”

“-Yeah, I took the very last thing V had control over,” Johnny said cutting Kerry off while getting a pained look on his face “He even begged me not to, God he was so fuckin’ scared Kerr, but what was I supposed to do? I couldn’t just stand by and watch anymore” 

Kerry shook his head and looked at the ground, hands in his pockets. 

“I don’t know, your options were limited and shit, you did the best you could... Let’s just both get some sleep, we can make a plan for V in the morning” Kerry turned from Johnny and walked upstairs, shutting the door to his room behind him. 

Johnny stood in his spot for a moment or two reflecting on the events of the night before retiring to the day bed. 

———————————————————-

...  
...  
_"Where are we?"_  
....  
...

Johnny was immediately awoken by the words in his head, his eyes shooting open in reflex. 

“What?” He asked groggily into the room as he sat up in bed, he could see a sliver of sun peeking over the horizon through the window. 

_"Where are we? Nevada?"_

It was V speaking to him. 

“V? um, no-no we’re back at Kerry’s, just like I said we would be” Johnny got up and walked to the window to look around for V to see their location. 

_"... Where’s Trin?"_

“You don’t have to worry about him anymore, I took care of him _for good_ , it’s all safe now V” Johnny could feel the rush of different emotions V was having in reaction to the news of Trin’s death. While he felt sorrow and anger the biggest feeling was gratitude, it made V’s body want to cry in relief. 

“Fuck, relax V” Johnny clutched his chest and held back V’s tears. “I’ll take over to save your life any day but I’m not gonna cry for you too, you have to come out here and do that shit yourself” 

_"Thank you, Johnny. I’d be dead many times over without you."_

“Seriously, don’t mention it. It’s what chooms do, and we are chooms right?” He could feel V’s happiness spread through his chest. 

_"Yeah, we’re chooms."_

“Preem” Johnny put his hands on his hips in satisfaction with a job well done. “Another success for Johnny Silverhand” he gave himself a thumbs up and could feel V’s internal eye roll. 

_"Can you take me to see Kerry?"_

“No, not a taxi service like you are to me. Now get in the driver's seat before something else happens” Johnny plopped down on the bed and laid back releasing his hold on V's mind, it only took a few minutes for V to regain function of his body while Johnny slipped to the back of his mind. 

Once back, V got up and made his way to Kerry’s room, knocking gently on the door. 

“Fuck off Johnny m’ not awake yet. Go do something for a few hours”

“It’s me” V replied, “can I come in?” 

V could hear the ruffle of bed sheets and the rush of bare feet across the floor before Kerry swung the door open. He immediately picked up V by his waist and lifted him, squeezing him tightly and putting his face in his neck. 

“I thought I fucking lost you,” Kerry said quietly into V’s shoulder. 

“You and Johnny saved me” he wrapped his arms around Kerry’s neck and put his chin on his head. “I wouldn’t be here without you two” 

_"For the record I did all the work, Kerry cried and called the NCPD. Just sayin’"_ Johnny interjected. 

_"We don’t have to tally the scores, Johnny"_ V replied. 

“I love you V. And not like that fucked up love Trin had for you. I mean I _really_ love you” Kerry turned his head to look V in the eyes “ When I thought you weren’t coming home- I almost lost myself... I didn’t know what to do or who to call. You’re my world V” 

“Oh Kerry, I love you too” V hugged Kerry tight “you’re my world too” 

_"Make me barf"_ Johnny chimed in. 

V leaned down and kissed Kerry softly, putting his hands on his cheeks to hold his face gently. At that moment, none of them could have been more grateful for the other, truly blessed by the universe with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this I would love for you to leave a comment!
> 
> But before you do please remember I am a real person behind this screen so, please just be nice. :)


End file.
